Padus
"I won't kill you. I want you to tell your friends about me." "Who are you?" "I'm Toa Padus." - Padus talking to a Shadow Matoran, Toa Padus Ep2 Toa Padus, or just Padus, is the main character from GamePadVader's ''Toa Padus'' series. He is the Toa of Space and bears the Kanohi Padu (Mask of Space), one of the three masks that make up the Kanohi Eden (Mask of Matter). He gets found and trained by Skard, meets his sister Toa Kronat, gets attacked by Suvus and finds out Skard's true identity. Oh, and saves the universe too. History Padus was created by Skard when he put the failsafe on the Kanohi Eden that made it split into three. When Suvus failed to acquire it, the failsafe activated and one of the three masks, the Kanohi Padu, found Padus' Toa Canister and activated it. It came to rest in the desert and as soon as Padus came out, he was confronted by a brown Skakdi, who wanted to take him prisoner and steal from him. Padus fought the Skakdi but got overpowered and got knocked into a wall, causing a rockslide. He was then found by Skard, who took him to his home and gave him new armour and weapons. Padus used these to fight crime around the area until one day, Skard tested him to see if he was a true Toa: he pretended to betray him and when Padus had him at his mercy, he asked him what he would do, kill him (fail) or spare his life to take him to prison (pass). He passed. Skard then took him to a remote part of the desert. A Toa attacked and Padus defended himself. He was yet again overpowered. Skard then called out, "Kronat! Kronat, no! He's your brother, Padus!" The Toa, who was Kronat and a she, then said in bewilderment, "Brother?" That was also what Padus was thinking, "Brother? Since when?" He got up and asked who the Toa was, and she said, "Kronat, your sister." Almost immediately after she said it, she got grabbed by a creature with a Suva for a head. Padus jumped to her rescue and Skard did too. Skard distracted the thing while the two Toa escaped and then came back with a unified punch that sent the creature flying away. They then watched with amazement as Skard, who was wounded from fighting it, transformed into a strange looking thing similar to a Toa/Rahkshi and appeared to be fully healed. The rejuvenated Skard proceeded to tell Padus and Kronat that he was a Great Being and what had happened to him and the three of them set out to fulfill their quest of restoring the Mask of Matter. Padus asked Skard why, if he knew them, he acted as if he didn't. Skard simply told him, "I didn't want you to think I was mad", referring to how he didn't look like a Great Being when he met Padus and so might not have been believed by him. Padus then noticed that Skard was staring intently at something in the sky and also looked up with Kronat following suit soon after. The three of them saw a huge airship flying into a storm cloud then suddenly felt an awful jolt of pain in their heads. It turned out to be the creature that attacked them earlier transmitting a telepathic message across the universe. He called himself Suvus and threatened the citizens of the universe that he would destroy them if they didn't turn over the Mask of Matter. After the message finished, Padus teleported himself, Skard and Kronat on board the airship and disabled one of the turrets. A compartment opened beneath Padus as he tried to find a way inside and the fall knocked him out along with Skard and Kronat. When he recovered, he saw Skard fighting Suvus and stabbing him with his Eraser Dagger, apparently killing him. Skard told Padus and the now recovered Kronat that they had to find their brother Jorn, the Toa of Time. As they begun their quest, they were stopped by Toa Morto and Toa Font, who demanded that they turn over the Mask of Matter. Skard had to tell them what had happened and that they didn't have the Mask of Matter. Abilities and Traits Padus is extremely kind and heroic, but has a fierce temper that presents itself when someone threatens him or his friends. He can manipulate space, e.g. cause black holes, change gravity. He can also teleport himself and other people. He uses his Meteor Blade and Warp Claw to channel his powers. He is quite the swordsman, being a quick learner after Ep1. Weapons He wields a Meteor Blade, which can cut through anything, and a Warp Claw, which can summon things to him with the force of a Black Hole or destroy things with the force of a Supernova. Trivia *Padus was GamePadVader's first and one of his self MOCs, representing his heroic side while the other is Skard the Forger. *He is one of GamePadVader's favourite MOCs. *GamePadVader named Padus after his online persona. Category:Toa